BA Season 1: 15 'Timeless Moment'
by The Barracuda
Summary: A period of boredom at one's place of employment can have an effect on a powerful imagination. A little story of Goliath and Elisa written while I waited for closing time, as they spend a quiet evening together.


  
  
15 - "Timeless Moment"  
Originally Written: September 16th, 2000  
  
September 15th, 2000  
Neither dreaming or awake, a place where dreams dwell in the heart. Among eternity's  
ever drifting ebb, and far beyond the soul. She believed in his power to protect her from  
the ills of the world. An unspoken declaration of his undying love was the steady rhythm  
of his heart, pulsating within the muscular width of his great chest.  
  
The windows spattered with the drops of a parting summer thunderstorm, a last tantrum  
perhaps until after the Winter. The stone walls of his ancient home kept the tempest at  
bay, lashing upon the battlements with an abandon of what nature could summon from  
the corners of it's realm. His home, and now her home, carved generations before her  
birth, stood proudly against a pillar of stars, blanketed with clouds marking the pristine  
skies.  
  
The rain still fell and the claps of thunder growled above in a savage cry, yet she heard  
nothing. Within the folds of lavender leather she lay, hearing only his breath, pouring  
through where his wings didn't close completely, releasing into the still air of the room.   
His hand, an imposing sight of three sharpened talons, gently smoothed over her  
distended stomach. Her child, his child, their child, a baby born of their love and  
devotion, would in less than two months, grace their lives.  
  
She shuddered, as his hand briskly pulled away. The child within her moved.  
  
"It...it shifted..." he whispered, the first words spoken in hours.  
  
"It's awake."  
  
"Does this happen often?"  
  
"More and more frequently." She gasped as the child moved again, grasping her slender  
fingers upon his shoulder. "There it goes again."  
  
"Was it a hand, or a foot?"  
  
"Neither," she replied, dragging her own hands over the stretched skin, "I think it was a  
wing." She laughed quietly, at the delicate remarkableness of her child. He laughed as  
well, bringing a smile to her lips. It seemed only in her presence, would he let his guard  
down, when his stoic features softened to a smile unlike any other.  
  
"Less than two months left to go..." she sighed passionately, while turning her head  
slightly to meet his eyes.  
  
"And then we shall hold our child in our arms." her mate promised her in a trusting  
susurration. "I find myself...growing impatient." His eyes lit up, as if a young boy on  
Christmas morning, an undeniable expectation lying there in his charcoal gaze.  
  
Yet another smile of his met her eyes, and she quickly reached up and traced his lips with  
a single slender finger, wanting not to forget how a simple gesture brought her so much  
joy.  
  
Husband and wife they had become, joined in each other's essence though barely half of  
a year, yet it seemed as if they had known each other their entire lives, waiting for that  
moment when they met above the streets of Manhattan. He had saved her life when she  
fell, and soon a promise would be born of their friendship, he would always be there to  
catch her. A promise kept through love, triumph, disaster and death.  
  
Only when he moved to reposition himself, was she broken from her pensiveness. He  
was so massive, she thought, how could he be so gentle as to barely disturb her reclining  
form. "Are you getting uncomfortable?" she asked.  
  
He fast replied, "Never, when I am with you."  
  
"That's good," she murmured drowsily, taking refuge in his powerful arms, "I could lie  
here forever."  
  
"As could I. Yet..."  
  
She looked up, as his words trailed off. "What?" she asked of him, imploring an answer  
to his change of mood.  
  
"I," he seemed embarrassed, "have to go to the bathroom."  
  
A sudden burst of laughter broke the silence of their room, as she filled the cavity of his  
wings with a rousing cheer. Even more uncommon was her husband's abashment, for he  
raised himself to be staid and solemn, most of the time. Through her tearing eyes, she  
caught his annoyance and immediately tried to suppress her chortle, painfully so that she  
would snicker within her cupped hands until her husband left the security of their bed.   
He shot one last look at her before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
As her laughter subsided, she turned her attention to the windows, and between fervid  
flashes of lightning ripping across the surface of the dense cloud cover, the water sheeted  
down the vast expanse of glass, eventually draining away from sight. She loved the  
sound it made, a soothing melody played upon the cornices of her home, their home,  
carved generations before her birth, yet seeming as if made just for her. 


End file.
